Rache
by el pollito
Summary: Tja es geht hauptsächlich um Ziva und ein "Kleines" Problem was sie hat. Das sie allerdings niemanden sagt ...  ZIBBS
1. Kapitel 1

**Personen:** Team ab der 3. Staffel

**Inhalt:** Tja es geht hauptsächlich um Ziva und ein "Kleines" Problem was sie hat. Das sie allerdings niemanden sagt ...

**Pairing:** ZIBBS

**Disclaimer:** Die Personen des Teams gehören nicht mir und ich will mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen. Die einzigen Personen die mir gehören sind die die meiner Fantasie entsprungen sind.

**FSK:** 16 Vorsichtshalber kann sich aber noch ändern

So ich glaub das war es jetzt.

Viel Spaß bei der Story.

**Rache**

Piep, piep.. piep, piep. Ein Handy läutete auf dem Bett einer jungen Frau mit schwarzem leicht gewelltem Harren, ca. 3 km Luftlinie entfernt. Die Frau regte sich und schaute auf das Handy-Display. Sie hatte eine SMS bekommen. Mit müdem Blick öffnete sie die Mitteilung. Als die Frau fertig gelesen hatte, schaute sie etwas geschockt in die leere ihres Schlafzimmers.

Um 4 Uhr fällt Ziva in einen etwas unruhigen schlaf. 1½ Stunden später läutete ihr Wecker. Mühsam stand sie auf, ging duschen und machte sich fertig. Danach ging die schwarz haarige Agentin in die Küche um für 2 Personen Frühstück zu machen. Kurz nach 6:45 ging sie in ein Zimmer 2 Türen weiter als ihr Schlafzimmer. Leise schlich sich Ziva zu einem Bett, das mitten im Zimmer stand . Vorsichtig ohne die Person die im Bett schlief zu erschrecken setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und flüsterte der ca 1.63 großen Person ins Ohr: „ Sarah, süße Zeit zum aufstehen. Frühstück ist auch schon fertig." Verschlafen sagte eine Stimme: „Okay ich komme gleich."

Ziva ging derweil zum gedeckten Frühstückstisch und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Kurz darauf stand ein ungefähr 11 jähriges Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und schokobraunen Augen in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu der Agentin an den Tisch. „Morgen Mom" „Morgen Schatz. Ich muss gleich los. Bestell dir heute einfach was oder komm ins HQ und wir können zusammen essen. Vergiss aber nicht du bist meine Nichte, wenn du ins Hauptquartier kommst und nicht meine Tochter" „Schämst du dich für mich oder wieso soll ich deine Nichte spielen", sagte das 10- jährige Mädchen mit einem schmoll Mund zu ihrer Mutter. „Nein Sarah. Ich weiß nur nicht wie ich es ihnen sagen soll und wie sie reagieren werden. Direktor Shepard kennt dich zwar schon aber Gibbs und der Rest des Teams nicht." „Okay, versteh ich irgendwo. Übrigens ich bin heute nach der Schule bei einer Freundin, die Hilft mir nämlich bei dem Stoff den sie bis jetzt gemacht haben und sagt ihn mir damit ich ihn mir zumindest ein bisschen anschauen kann." „ Ist gut. Dann sehn wir uns heute am Abend Ich muss los. Bye Sarah." „Bye Mom".

Damit fuhr Ziva mit ihrem roten Mini ins HQ.

Es war 8 Uhr. Die ehemalige Mossad Agentin saß bereits seit einer Stunde an ihrem Schreibtisch als sie das auch für sie mittlerweile gewohnte „Pling" des Aufzuges hörte. Zivas neuer Boss betrat gefolgt von McGee das Großraumbüro indem die beiden genauso wie Ziva und Tony ihren Schreibtisch hatten. „Morgen Boss, morgen McGee.", sagte Ziva mit freundlich. „Hallo Officer David. Haben Sie DiNozzo heute schon gesehen oder ist er wieder mal zu spät?" „Ich fürchte Boss das DiNozzo wieder einmal zu spät kommt." „Okay danke. Ich bringe Abby ihren Kaffe und ihr fangt bis ich wieder da bin an die Akten zu bearbeiten."

15 Minuten nach Gibbs ertönt erneut das „Pling" des Aufzuges. Tony DiNozzo kam wie immer mit Verspätung aus dem Aufzug heraus. „DiNozzo du bist zu spät!", rief Gibbs durch das Großraumbüro als er Tony sah. „Morgen Ziva" „Morgen Tony", damit setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtische der gegenüber dem von Ziva stand. „DiNozzo, hast du den Bericht gestern vom letzten Fall fertig geschrieben?", fragte Gibbs ihn und verteilte seine morgendliche Kopfnuss an Tony. „Dann schreib ihn fertig. Du gehst heute erst in die Mittagspause wenn du deine Berichte fertig hast." Tony machte sich bei dieser Drohung sofort an die Arbeit, damit er so schnell wie möglich in die Mittagspause konnte.

Ziva musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie fand es immer wieder lustig wenn Gibbs Tony eine Kopfnuss verpasste wenn er zu spät kam oder mal wieder eine total unnötige Bemerkung machte. In den 4 die sie nun schon beim NCIS war kam es so gut wie jeden Tag vor das Tony zu spät zur Arbeit erschien.

Ansonsten geschah an diesem Tag nicht mehr außer das Tony sich hin und wieder über den Berg Akten beschwerte und fragte wann sie endlich nach Hause gehen könnten. Ziva verhielt sich so wie immer, da kam ihr ihre Ausbildung beim Mossad zugunsten und das sie früh gelernt hat keine Gefühle bei der Arbeit zu zeigen oder zuzulassen. So um 20 Uhr herum schickte Gibbs seine drei Agenten dann schließlich nach Hause.

Zu Hause bei Ziva.

Die ehemalige Mossad Agentin legte ihre sämtlichen Schlüssel auf eine kleine Ablage neben der Garderobe. Im Wohnzimmer lag Sarah mit einem etwas dickeren englischen Buch, das sie sich von ihrer Freundin ausgeborgt hatte auf der braunen Couch die in der Hinteren Ecke vis- a-vis vom Esstisch stand. Als sie ihre Mutter kommen hörte legte sie das Buch auf den Couchtisch der vor der Couch stand und setzte sich auf. „Shalom Sarah. Wie war es bei deiner Freundin. Konnte sie dir erklären was sie bis jetzt in der Schule gemacht haben?" „Shalom Mom. Ja hat sie. Du hast mir noch nie erzählt wie das war als du mit mir schwanger warst." „Du hast nie gefragt?" Während Ziva sprach setzte sie sich zu ihrer Tochter auf die Couch. „Aber wenn du willst kann ich es dir bald mal erzählen?" „Okay gut. Wie wär's am Wochenende? Da hast du doch frei wenn ihr keinen neuen Fall bekommt bis dahin." „Ist gut abgemacht. Ich geh jetzt schlafen und du solltest auch bald gehen." „Ist gut Mom. Gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht, süße."

Damit machte sich die Agentin auf in ihre Badezimmer und machte sich Bettfertig.

In dieser Nacht wiederholten sich die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht. Um kurz vor Mitternacht kam wieder eine SMS, mit einem fast identischen Inhalt. Die ehemalige Mossad Agentin las sich die SMS immer und immer wieder durch, zwischendurch schaute sie sich die Nummer an. Ziva überlegte ob sie die Nummer kannte. Sie spielte sich mit dem Gedanken ihren Vater im Mossad HQ in Tel Aviv anzurufen um ihn zu fragen wer zurzeit in Washington ist, weil sie sich nur vorstellen konnte das der SMS-Schreiber dort zu finden ist, da das so ziemlich die einzigen Personen waren mit denen sie beide zutun hatten und die wussten das sie eine Tochter hat. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie dann schnell wieder. Ziva lag bis ca. 5 Uhr wach im Bett und stand dann schließlich auf. Sie grübelte lange nach wer hinter den bis jetzt 2 SMS stecken könnte. Der Mossad Agentin fiel jedoch niemand ein, der dafür in frage kommen würde. Der Morgenablauf wiederholte sich wie jeden Tag. Ziva weckte ihre Tochter um 6 und machte sich kurz vor 6:45 auf den weg zu ihrem roten Mini und fuhr in NCIS Hauptquartier. Im Aufzug des NCIS vibrierte das Handy der schwarzhaarigen Agentin. Sie holte ihr Handy heraus und schaute auf das Display, auf dem stand dass sie eine weitere Mitteilung bekommen hatte. Ziva öffnete die SMS und las sie. In dem Moment, indem sie die SMS fertig gelesen hatte ertönte das „Pling", das signalisierte dass sie im Stockwerk angekommen war. Ziva bemerkte nicht das Gibbs sie ansprach, da sie schon wieder stark am überlegen war wer dahinter stecken könnte.

Gibbs: „ Officer David wenn Sie schon mal hier sind können Sie wieder bei den Akten weiter machen." Ziva reagierte nicht darauf und setzte sich automatisch an ihren Schreibtisch und schaltete ihren Computer an. Bis auf Gibbs und Ziva war noch niemand im Großraumbüro. Die ehemalige Mossad Agentin reagierte erst auf den Silberuchs als dieser: „Officer Ziva David" schon fast schrie. Daraufhin fuhr Ziva erschrocken hoch und meinte nur: „Entschuldigung Boss. Was wollten Sie?" Gibbs wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern als das „Pling" verkündete das jemand ausstieg. McGee stieg aus und begrüßte seinen Boss und seine neue Kollegin. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr seinen Computer hoch.

Indessen hatte Gibbs sich wieder Ziva zu gewand nach dem beide noch ihre Hand zum Gruß gehoben hatten. „Ziva, ich sagte, dass wenn Sie schon da sind können Sie gleich wieder Akten sortieren und vervollständigen." „Okay, Boss wird gleich geschaffen." „Ziva es heißt gemacht oder erledigt, aber nicht geschafft", verbesserte McGee sie. „Eure Sprache ist kompliziert."

Eine Minute bevor der Silberfuchs wieder da war kam auch Tony mit einer halben Minute Verspätung. Tony sah McGee und Ziva an und Tim sagte ihm dass Gibbs gerade seinen täglichen Morgen Kaffee. Zur selben Zeit trat Gibbs aus dem Aufzug und gab DiNozzo eine Kopfnuss. Tony wollte etwas sagen tat es dann aber doch nicht. Woraufhin McGee zu David flüsterte dass Tony doch noch lernte dem Chef nicht immer zu widersprechen. So machten sich alle wieder an die Arbeit. Ziva versucht sich den ganzen Vormittag auf die Akten zukonzentrieren, was ihr allerdings nicht ganz gelang, da sie immer daran denken musste wer ihr die SMS's geschrieben haben könnte und ob es Sarah gut geht. Kurz vor der Mittagspause schlief Ziva auf ihrem Schreibtisch ein. Als Gibbs dies kurze Zeit später bemerkte stellte er sich vor ihren Schreibtisch und fragte sie: „Officer David wie weit sind Sie mit den Akten" Die schwarzhaarige Agentin sprang auf und meinte darauf mit fester Stimme: „Es tut mir Leid Ari. Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen.", aus Gewohnheit hatte sie allerdings in arabisch gesprochen, dadurch hatten die anderen nur Ari verstanden. Als Ziva sich umschaute und in die betroffenen und traurigen Gesichter ihrer Kollegen und ihres Chefs sah, bemerkte sie, dass sie in Arabisch geredet hatte und vor allem das sie Gibbs Ari genannt hatte. Sie entschuldigte sich und gerade als sie das eben gesagte wiederholen wollte das es die andere auch verstehen meinte Gibbs, dass Sie sich nicht entschuldigen soll, denn Entschuldigungen sind ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Ziva gab Gibbs zu verstehen das sie es verstanden hatte und fuhr mit dem Satz fort, mit dem sie begonnen hatte bevor Gibbs sie unterbrochen hatte. Gibbs fing wieder an zu reden ohne jedoch auf das Kommentar seiner neuesten Agentin einzugehen: „Officer David, Aufzug."

Im Aufzug bei Officer David und Special Agent Gibbs.

Kaum war der Aufzug losgefahren betätigte der Senior Agent den Notausschalter und gleich darauf ging auch schon das Licht aus und die Notbeleuchtung schaltete sich so gleich ein, die den Aufzug in ein etwas kühles bläuliches Licht tauchte, und der Lift blieb stehen. Gibbs schaute Ziva mit einem gemischten Blick aus Besorgnis und ärger an, wobei die Besorgnis überwog. Schließlich fragte er die ehemalige Mossad Agentin was mit ihr los sei. Ziva dachte: „Irgendwann mussten sie es ja merken das ich nicht bei der Sache bin. Ich hab nur nicht gedacht das sie es so früh sein wird, aber egal. Hoffentlich hat Sarah nichts bemerkt, sie kämpft eh noch etwas mit der Umstellung. … Aber egal im Moment einmal muss ich mir überlegen was wegen Gibbs mach." Nachdem Ziva schon eine weile in ihren Gedanken versunken ist wedelte Gibbs mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. (Wieder bei Ziva in Gedanken) „Ich spiele ihm und den anderen einfach weiter hin vor das alles in Ordnung ist."

Der Silberfuchs wurde langsam etwas ungeduldig meinte zu Ziva nur: „Ziva jetzt sagen Sie schon was mit Ihnen los ist."

Die angesprochene erwiderte nur: „Es ist alles in Ordnung Gibbs. Wie kommen Sie darauf das etwas nicht stimmen sollte." Um das eben gesagte zu verdeutlichen setzte Ziva ein lächeln auf, was ihr allerdings nicht so ganz gelang. Dieses bestätigte dann dem Silberfuchs seine Vermutung das wirklich was nicht stimmt noch mehr. (Gibbs Gedanken) „Ich weiß doch, das Ziva lügt. Was kann schon so schlimm für eine Mossad Agentin sei das sie sich so zurückzieht. Glaubt sie eigentlich das, das niemanden auffällt das sie ständig in Gedanken ist und in letzter Zeit selten wirklich anwesend ist." Während Gibbs so in Gedanken ist, ist eine für Ziva's Geschmack eine zu erdrückende Stille eingetreten. Nach einer Zeit sagte Ziva noch einmal, das wirklich alles in Ordnung sei, unter anderem um die bedrückende Stille zu unterbrechen und um Gibbs noch einmal zu bestätigen, das es ihr gut gehe. Damit betätigte die Agentin so wie der Senior Agent schon zuvor wieder den Notausschalter und der Lift fuhr wieder los, genauso wie das Licht wieder anging.

Nachdem gewohnten „Pling" stiegen die beiden aus und DiNozzo rief Gibbs schon entgegen: „Boss, die Direktorin will sie in ihrem Büro sehen und zwar sofort." Während Tony sprach setzte sich David wieder an ihren Schreibtisch und konzentrierte sich oder sie versuchte es zumindest, wieder auf die Akten. Der Silberfuchs machte sich sogleich auf den Weg rauf in das Büro von Jenny Shepard. Wie immer ging er gleich ohne das er klopft hinein und Cynthia rief ihm noch nach das er ruhig rein gehen könne. Die Direktorin erwartete ihn schon.

„Jethro, setzt dich bitte." „Was gibt es so dringendes zu besprechen das Sie mich sofort sehen wollten, Direktor?" „Es geht um Ziva." Jethro fing gleich an zu reden: „Darüber wollte ich mit dir auch noch reden. Es kommt mir so vor, dass sie sich verändert hat in den letzten Tagen. Ich weiß ich kenn sie noch nicht so lange, aber du kennst sie doch schon länger? Ist dir etwas Aufgefallen?" Während Gibbs redete hatte sich um Jennys Lippen ein kleines lächeln geschlichen und sie fuhr fort: „Jethro, lass mich doch ein mal ausreden. Und ja mir ist auch aufgefallen das sich Ziva verändert hat. Deshalb wollte ich auch mit dir reden. Hast du sie schon einmal darauf angesprochen?" „Ja hab ich. Allerdings hat sie nur gemeint dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich glaube ihr aber nicht. Könntest du mal mit ihr reden vielleicht erzählt sie dir etwas." Damit standen die beiden auf und als der Agent schon vor Cynthia stand sagte die Direktorin noch: „ Okay Agent Gibbs. Schicken Sie mir bitte Officer David in mein Büro. Ich werde schauen was sich machen lässt."


	2. Kapitel 2

Währenddessen bei den anderen im Großraumbüro.  
>„So Ziivaa jetzt sag uns einmal was Gibbs von dir wollte."<br>Tony wollte natürlich nicht so schnell aufgeben, allerdings ignorierte Officer David ihn vollkommen.  
>Als Gibbs die Stiegen runterkam und hörte das DiNozzo seiner Kollegin Löcher in den Bauch fragte, gab er ihm eine seiner bekannten Kopfnüsse.<br>(Gibbs Gedanken) Sie schaut so betrübt aus. Ich würde ihr so gerne helfen, ich weiß aber nicht wie. Ich hoffe Jen bekommt etwas aus Ziva heraus.  
>Als Gibbs bei seinem Schreibtisch angekommen ist rief er der ehemaligen Mossad – Agentin zu das sie zur Direktorin gehen sollte. Da diese keine anstallten machte sich zu erheben und zur Direktorin zu gehen, rief er ihr nochmals in einem etwas strengeren Ton zu: „Sofort." Die schwarz-haarige Agentin sprang auf und schloss ihr Mail-Programm.<br>Vor dem Büro der Direktorin saß wie üblich Cynthia, die Sekretärin der Direktorin, an ihrem Schreibtisch und sagte zu Ziva, Sie könne ruhig rein gehen die Direktorin erwarte Sie bereits. Also ging Ziva in einem durch und stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch der Direktorin.  
>„Du wolltest mich sprechen Jenny", sagte die Agentin und sah ihre Freundin mit einem fragendem Blick an. Die eben angesprochene erwiderte darauf: „Setzt dich auf die Bank Ziva. Ich muss mit dir reden." Die beiden Frauen setzten sich auf die Bank und die Direktorin fuhr fort: „Ziva was ist mir dir los? Du hast dich in den letzten paar Tagen verändert. Du bist nicht ganz bei der Sache. Was ist los mit dir?" Besorgnis war in der Stimme von Jen zu hören, außerdem betonte sie den letzten Satz betonte Jenny noch und schaute Ziva dann direkt in die Augen. Diese wich ihr jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit aus.<br>(Ziva Gedanken) Soll ich es ihr sagen. Raus bekommen werden sie es sowieso. Andererseits was passiert dann mit Sarah, aber wir können sie beschützen gemeinsam als Team. Okay ich sag es ihr." Die Direktorin beobachtete ihre Freundin und bemerkte dass sie innerlich mit sich rang. Officer David bemerkte nicht dass sie das eben gedachte laut ausgesprochen hat. „Ziva was willst du mir sagen?" fragte Jenny diese. Ziva antwortete ihr nicht gleich sondern griff erst in ihre Hosentasche und holte ihr Handy hervor. Die ex-Mossad Agentin ging in ihren Mitteilungseingang und in dem Moment kam eine neue SMS.  
>Ziva hatte schon eine Vorahnung von wem die SMS sein würde und sie sollte recht behalten. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die SMS und las sie sich laut durch.<br>SMS: Ich sagte doch du sollst niemanden etwas sagen. Hör doch endlich auf jemanden. Oder willst du dass deine Tochter dafür Büsen muss.  
>Jenny Shepard schaute ihre Freundin nur irrieter an und fragte sie was in der SMS stand, da diese in hebräisch war und Ziva diese auch in hebräisch gelesen hatte, hatte die Direktorin natürlich kein Wort verstanden.<br>Ziva ging zuerst in den Posteingang und zeigte bzw. las ihr die andern SMS vor.  
>SMS die erste: So du kleine Verräterin wenn du glaubst das du Ari ohne Folgen umgebracht hast. Irrst du dich. Sag niemandem etwas. Wenn dir das leben deiner Tochter was wer ist.<br>Jenny schaute ihre Freundin geschockt an und fragte diese wo Sarah jetzt sei. Die angesprochene antwortete schnell: „In der Schule und da ist sie vor erst auch sicher. Außerdem ruf ich sie nachher gleich an das ich sie abholen komme." „Okay. Ziva du hast sicher nicht nur die zwei SMS bekommen." „Nein", und somit las die ehemalige Mossad Agentin der rot haarigen Frau die Zweite SMS auch vor.  
>SMS die zweite: Im Gegensatz zu deinem vertrottelten Vater glaube ich dem Bericht nicht.<br>Vorwurfsvoll sah die Direktorin ihre Freundin an und fragte sie welcher Bericht gemeint sei und um was es ginge. Ziva sah sie an und begann zu erzählen was vor ca einem Monat in Gibbs Keller wirklich passiert ist.  
>*Rückblende*<br>Leise um ihren Bruder nicht vor zu warnen das sie ebenfalls im Haus war schlich sich die Mossad Agentin zur Kellertüre und ging dort in Position. Was sie dort aus dem Mund ihres Halbbruders hörte wollte sie zunächst nicht glauben. Doch in der Zeit in der sie bei der Keller Türe stand sickerten die Wörter immer mehr in ihr Bewusstsein und sie wusste nicht was sie nun über ihren Vater, den Stellvertretenden Direktor des Mossads, glauben sollte. Nur eins wusste sie jetzt ihr Bruder war nicht so wie er allen glauben machen wollte ein Maulwurf des Mossads in der Hamas sondern ein eiskalter Terrorist der die Kollegin von ihrem späteren Boss Gibbs, Special Agent Caitlin Todd, erschossen hatte und nun hatte er vor Gibbs auch umzubringen. Diese wusste die Mossad Agentin allerdings durch einen gezielten Kopfschuss in die Mitte der Stirn zu verhindern. Nach dem sie den schwersten Schuss ihres Lebens abgegeben hatte trat sie langsam aus ihrem versteck hervor und ging langsam auf Ari, ihren Halbbruder zu den sie soeben erschossen hatte.  
>Gibbs: Sein Vater ist stellvertretender Direktor des Mossads nicht David?<br>Ziva: Doch. Er war mein Halbbruder.  
>Damit lies Gibbs Ziva mit ihrem Halbruder und dem Mörder von Kate alleine in seinem Keller.<br>*Rückblende ende*  
>Da Direktor Shepard so wie alle anderen bis jetzt geglaubt hatte das Gibbs Ari erschossen hatte und auch bis jetzt noch nicht gewusst hatte das Ari Zivas Halbbruder war, sah sie ihre Freundin Mitleidig an. Ziva kamen jedoch während sie Jenny die Erlebnisse dieses Abends geschildert hatte stumme Tränen die Wange hinunter gelaufen.<br>Jenny nahm die Israelin kurz in den Arm bevor diese sich zusammenriss und ihr die dritte und letzte SMS zeigte.  
>SMS die dritte: Pass lieber auf dich und die Menschen die du deine Freunde nennst auf Ich schlage wie ein Tornado zu.<br>„Ziva. Ich weiß du würdest so was lieber alleine Regeln, aber warum, hast du nicht früher schon was gesagt wir hätten dir doch helfen können. „Jen, ich will nicht das die anderen mich für schwach halten." „He wie kommst du den darauf. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag du rufst jetzt erst einmal Sarah an und dann sehen wir weiter." „Ist gut."

Damit stand Ziva auf und sah erst einmal auf die Uhr, um festzustellen ob ihre Tochter gerade Unterricht hatte oder Pause. Da Sarah gerade Pause hatte holte sie erneut ihr Handy heraus und rief sie an. Das Handy läutete ein paar mal und die Agentin wurde mit jedem Läuten nervöser bis schließlich die Stimme ihrer Tochter ranging, allerdings war das nur der Anrufbeantworter. Anrufbeantworter: „Shalom. Bin zurzeit leider nicht erreichbar. Wahrscheinlich bin ich gerade im Unterricht. Hinterlasst mir doch einfach eine Nachricht und ich melde mich sofort in der Pause zurück. Piep" Das der Anrufbeantworter rangegangen war trug nicht wirklich dazu bei das die schwarzhaarige Frau nicht mehr so nervös war. „Jenny was soll ich machen sie geht nicht ran." „Ziva ganz ruhig vl hat sie ihr Handy einfach in der Schultasche und auf Lautlos gestellt. Ruf einfach einmal in der Schule an." (Ziva Gedanken) David reis dich zusammen das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich so durch den Sturm zu sein. Heißt das Sturm ach ist ja jetzt auch egal. Du musst dich zusammen reisen. Wahrscheinlich hat Jenny sogar recht. Ich ruf jetzt wirklich gleich in der Schule an."

Ziva durchsuchte ihr Telefonbuch nach der Nummer der Schule und wählte diese. Im Gegensatz zu Sarahs Handy ging im Sekretariat gleich eine junge Dame, Ziva schätzte sie auf Grund der Stimme auf Mitte 20, ab.

„Grüß Gott Washington High School. Miss Liberty am Apparat. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Grüß Gott. Hier spricht Ziva David. Könnten Sie bitte meiner Tochter ausrichten lassen das ich sie jetzt abholen kommen werde."

„Könnten Sie mir bitte sagen in welche Klasse Ihre Tochter geht und wie sie heißt."

„Sarah David.1b."

„Tut mir Leid Miss David, aber diese Klasse hatte vor einer Stunde aus."

„Okay danke trotzdem. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen Miss David."

In Ziva' s Blick konnte man je länger das Gespräch dauerte immer mehr Besorgnis in den Augen lesen. „Süße was ist los." „Jenny, Sarah hatte vor einer Stunde aus! Ich fahr jetzt gleich nachhause." „Ist gut. Und kümmere dich nicht darum wenn Gibbs dich aufhalten sollte darum kümmere ich mich." Ziva ging während die Direktorin redete schon auf die Tür zu und war dann schon im Vorraum als sie sagte: „Danke Direktor Shepard."

Damit Gibbs nicht erst in Versuchung kommen konnte Officer David aufzuhalten stieg diese gleich in der Ebene von Direktors Shepards Büro ein und fuhr mit diesem in die Tiefgarage. Dort lief Ziva zu ihrem roten Mini. Die ehemalige Mossad Agentin fuhr so schnell sie konnte, wobei sie dabei noch weniger auf Verkehrsregeln achtete als sonst.

Ziva war innerhalb 15 Minuten vor ihrer Wohnung angekommen. Sie sperrte ihr Auto zu und lief zu Haustür und sperrte diese so schnell wie möglich auf. Die schwarz haarige Frau lief die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung in den 2. Stock hinauf und sperrte die Wohnungstür genau so schnell auf die Haustür eben. Ziva lies ihren Schlüssel einfach auf den Boden fallen und drehte mit einer schnellen Handbewegung das Licht im Flur auf.

(Ziva Gedanken) Hoffentlich ist Sarah zu Hause. Sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch und macht Aufgaben oder hört Musik. Mir wäre es auch recht wenn sie jetzt einfach nur auf der Bank sitzen würde und Fernsehen würde. Hauptsache sie wäre in der Wohnung. Ich kann mir gar nicht vor stellen was wäre wenn er oder die Sarah hätten. Meine Kleine Tochter. (Ziva Gedanken ende)


End file.
